End War, Start Love
by Shadow in Midnight
Summary: Playing 7 minutes in heaven was sweeter then most thought. When Russia and China are paired, they get into some 'trouble', like some other countries. Will their feelings reach each other? Rated M for definite purposes. My first yaoi and APH! I hope it's nice and has enough lemon. Flames shall be used to burn my homework. One shot.


~Disclaimer: I do not own APH! I only own this fanfic :3 ~

~A/N: Let's get some things known first. For one, I do NOT read or watch APH, so please forgive me if I get anything wrong. Secondly, the things I put down here is biased on what my friends told me (big APH fans) and this is from memory, so again, sorry if something goes wrong. Lastly, I hope you enjoy this fanfic of mine! My first APH+yaoi fanfic too. :3 Hope it's fluffy enough~

~World conference~

"So. There's nothing much to do, is there?..." Alfred knew that he was walking on thin ice, but ignored it and glanced at the usually noisy room. Instead of being crazy and loud, it was so quiet that you could hear a person's thoughts. Arthur and America exchanged glances before he suddenly jumped up with the most horrible idea (ever). "I know! Let's play 7 minutes in heaven!" he yelled, his words echoing off the skulls and walls in the room. Ivan looked up from pretending to sleep, when he was, in fact, staring at Yao.

"Sure, why ever not?" his thick Russian accent and violet eyes sent a shiver down Yao's back, who blushed deeply and buried his face within his rather fluffy panda. Natalia agreed immediately and shot a stalker faced look at Ivan. "Okay~" Feliciano said, glancing meaningfully at Ludwig across the long table, whose face suddenly was colored red before clearing his throat and nodding. "The awesome me is not going to play!" Gilbert huffed and stormed out of the room, his outburst unheeded. After some time, the rest decided to play, Ivan producing an empty bottle from nowhere.

"Aaaaaand let's get the game started!" Alfred laughed loudly and reached towards the bottle, spinning it rather quickly. The spin landed on England, who when locked eyes with Alfred, blushed deeply before dragging him out of the room and into a closet. "My turn then…" Ivan spoke up and span the bottle, hoping for it to land on his favorite beauty. The bottle landed on Yao. Ivan had to hold back a yell of delight as Natalia scratched the table, leaving long, rough fingernail marks.

"Stop dragging me aru!" China protested as Ivan dragged him out of the room and shoved him into a rather spacious closet. Yao's breathing had become ragged as Ivan stared at him, lust evident in his eyes. Turning the same shade as his clothes, he turned his face away from the man, only to be engulfed in a huge hug. "You'll never know how long I've been waiting for this…" Ivan breathed, his warm breath mingling with Yao's neck. He felt a slight giggle and unable to stand it any longer, attacked the older man with vigor.

Ivan's warm lips met Yaos' as he loosened his scarf and coat, pulling off his gloves. "Ivan…" he whispered huskily into Ivan's ear, feeling his hard unit already at attention. He himself, too, was already becoming hard. They kissed once again, their tongues exploring each other's warm cavern as they quickly stripped in record time. Ivan released Yao from the kiss, bending down to suck on the older man's nipples, which were hard from just kissing. While satisfying one with his mouth, one hand tweaked and pinched the other while his free hand was sticking fingers into Yao's ass.

"A-ah! I-Ivan…S-top, aru!" he bit back his wanton moans as Ivan pleasured him. "Don't do that; I want to hear you…" Ivan stopped for a moment to speak, but Yao was already whimpering from the lost of his warmth. Without any warning, Ivan suddenly shallowly thrust his member into Yao, who gasped loudly and sunk his fingers into Ivan's back. After a few seconds, Yao nodded into his shoulder and Ivan started to move slowly, in and out of Yao. "Ivan…faster…please!" Yao buried his face into Ivan's hair as he obliged, picking up his face.

Yao was squeezing around Ivan's hard member, causing Ivan to moan more than he had wanted to. Soon, both countries reached their climax together, Ivan releasing his seed inside China, both panting heavily but sealed their session with a kiss.

~Back at the main room~

"Ivan, Yao! You both took so long; we thought you guys were making babies!" Francis joked, glancing at Alfred and Arthur, who were both blushing deeply. Yao just blushed a deep red while Ivan tilted his head rather comically to the side, putting his most innocent face on, asking "Why not?" The whole room exploded as Ludwig came back with Feliciano, who was holding hands with him lover's style.

"So…there are 3 gay pairs here?..." Francis gulped slightly, staring at them. "Make that 4!" Matthew jumped up and kissed Francis, both absorbed in their own fantasy. When they broke apart, both were as red as roses. "Erm…actually, me and Honda too…" Yong Soo held up their hands which were intertwined.

In the end, the rest left the couples to themselves who decided to make out in front of them. Yong Soo was down on his knees, sucking on Honda's dick. Francis and Matthew were off in their own world, Francis already stripped naked, save a rose. Alfred had lead Arthur to a private corner where loud moans were head. Germany had pinned down his lover onto the table, uncaring about the creaks that the table was emitting beneath their actions and weight. Ivan, on the other hand, was slowly uniting his scarf and stripping himself down, stopping when his eyes met a blushing Yao's. "It's OK…I'll be gentle," Ivan smiled down on his lover, taking in his delicious scent. Before Yao could utter another word, his lips were silenced by the soft yet firm action of Ivan's lips.

Ivan easily pulled down Yao's pants without breaking the kiss, a bump already sticking out from underneath his boxers. "Oh? And who's the naughty one here?" Ivan laughed seductively into Yao's ear, his breath sending tingles down Yao's spine. Pushing Yao up against a wall, back facing him, he slid 2 fingers up his ass, pumping them hard. His mouth was sucking on Yao's neck and ear while his free hand was massaging Yao's dick, earning moans of pleasure. "A-ah…Ivan…" with every thrust of his fingers, his moan got louder and sexier. Ivan, at his breaking point, removed his fingers and thrust his throbbing member into Yao, finding his lovers' sensitive spot. A loud wanton moan was emitted from Yao as he gasped, not knowing that he could moan like that. Ivan however, pounded and grinded that spot steadily, Yao clutching on his dick. They both came at the same time, but Ivan was still unsatisfied.

"Yao…could you…give me a…" he trailed off awkwardly, his eyes resting on Ludwig, who was being pleasured by Feliciano via mouth. Yao got the message and blushed deeply before going down on all fours, surprising Ivan. "Y-Yao! You don't have to force yours-" Ivan yelped, cut off from the warm mouth of Yao, who was drenching his dick in sweet, sweet, saliva. "N-ngh…" Ivan cupped a hand over his mouth; he could already feel that he was going to come again. "Yao…I'm coming…" he gripped his lover's long, silky hair which was drenched in sweat. Yao, who had his mouth full of Ivan's dick, smiled up at him with eyes full of lust and want. Shocked, he unleashed the load which he was holding into Yao's mouth, who drank up everything without a grimace. He went up for a kiss, Ivan tasting himself on his lover.

~At Ivan's house~

"Ivan! We just did it twice…!" Yao protested slightly as he tried to free himself from the younger man's grip. "No way…" Ivan gave Yao a look with his puppy eyes. The violent only made him more endearing. "Fine," he gave in and let the man carry him to the bathroom naked. Once there, he turned on the water and let it flow onto them as he pinned Yao to the wall and kissed him deeply.

"Ivan…" Yao struggled to pry their mouths apart. "Hmmm?" he asked, his attention fixated on nibbling on Yao's neck. "Well…erm, can I…can I ride you?..." he asked, burying his face into Ivan's shoulder, the sheer heat from his face burning Ivan's shoulder. A shocked look overtook Ivan's face: first, he agreed to have sex. Then give him a blowjob. Now, asking if he could ride Ivan. Something was not right with Yao today.

Letting him down slowly, Ivan shook his head. "Nope, not today. Let's get some sleep tonight," he said, leading Yao out of the bathroom and into his room where he dried Yao off.

"Why, Ivan? Why don't you let me?...is it because…because…you hate me?..." Yao hic slightly, eyes over brimming with tears. Ivan dropped the towel he was using to wipe Yao's hair onto his head, separating their faces from one another. "No…it's because I love you too much. I don't want you to get bored of me then suddenly leave…" he trailed off, defenses down. Yao, face hidden beneath the towel, could only smile bitterly.

"The world conference today…that was the last one. After this, we're not going to meet up anymore; someone is taking over my place. I…I want to make as many memories with you possible, Russia?..." Their hands were trembling as they reached out, closing the small gap between them in an embrace.

Ivan let Yao do what he wanted to. It was a huge turn on, seeing Yao on top of him. However, Ivan knew that this would most likely be the last time they would meet. Let alone talk, or have a private time together. A sad smile crossed Ivan's face as he reached out and flipped Yao over, his member still inside.

"Ivan…" Yao's eyes were still wet with tears as Ivan kissed them away. "Don't cry…I don't want my last night with you crying…" Ivan put on a smile that didn't reach his eyes. His eyes were still full of sadness, longing, and despair. Yao reached up and hugged him close, planting kisses in his hair.

"I'll never forget you, Russia."

They spent the rest of the night having sex, each embracing the little time they had left. Finally, once Ivan fell asleep, Yao slipped out of bed, only to have his hand caught by a half-awake Ivan. "Yao…" he muttered something under his breath as a soft smile lit up his babyish features. Planting a kiss on his forehead before slipping into his clothes, he stood by the door, the sun beating down on him as his shadow danced upon his beloved's place.

"Bye bye Ivan."

Those words went unheard as Yao slipped out, the busy world below unnoticing the presence of a petite man, running with tears in his eyes.

Ivan woke up to an empty house. Spotting a note on the table, the smallest ghost of a smile crossed his face as read and pinned it up on his desk. A small tear running down from his sad, violet eyes was pushed away as he got dressed, ready for breakfast with his two sisters.

~End of 'End war, start love' ~

'We all take different paths in life, but no matter where we go, we take a little of each other everywhere.'

-Tim McGraw

Gawdddd! My first yaoi fanfic-sorry if I overused the names. . I really hoped it was good enough for you-writing smut is harder than I thought. =.=

Please review! Flames will be used to burn all of my homework :3


End file.
